Lost In The Clouds
by xGlowStyx
Summary: ItachxNaru with many more odd pairings Full summary inside. AU-fic, slash, abuse, violence, betrayal and Akatsuki awesomeness. Ready for a story that'll blow your mind?


_**-ATTENTION-**_

You might recognize this story, I was working on in on my old account, and recently, I looked at it and went, 'Hey! This has some potential!' So I'm back and working on it. I'm thinking about taking a Beta-reader to it, so hopefully it flows better. But, I really like this story. I look forward to working on it some more.

Kinks are being worked out, hopefully it makes more sense!

_Summery: _It's the end of Naruto's freshman year, and he couldn't be happier. Going into his 4 month relationship with his beloved Sasuke, things take a turn for the worst. Hearts broken, feelings torn to shreds, and abandoning those close, what is he too do? With no one who seems to understand, will he go to the most dreaded group in town? Will he become what his friends all fear, the fox known as 'Kyuubi' that he once was? Or, will he find himself **Lost In The Clouds**…?

_Pairings: _ItachixNaruto, KakashixIruka, NejixSai, KibaxShikamaru, SasukeSakura, onesided SasukexNaruto. (more will be added as I figure out other pairings(_**Suggestions are WELCOMED**_!))

_Warnings: _MUCH SASUKE AND SAKURA BASHING! Also, Violence, Language, Sexual Content and refrences to Abuse.

_Disclaimers:_ I don't own Naruto! Though if I did, THERE WOULD BE MUCH MORE BLOODSHED AND BOYLOVE!

* * *

**Lost In The Clouds**

_**Chapter 1:**_ _Just Another Day_

The halls were crowded as kids ran to their lockers, grabbing books, talking to friends, heading to class or doing whatever they did during that time between. Everyone doing what they had set out to do, while occasional shouts could be heard, along with giggles and laughter. The loud noises of slammed lockers and closing doors, rumpled paper and squeaky sneakers.

This was home to the blonde who strode through the halls without a care in the world. Deep blue eyes flickered with warmth, a grin lay over thin lips. Sun kissed tan skin shown like bronze, contrasting well with the boys orange t-shirt and blue shorts.

Today was the first day of the last week on the end of school, and Naruto couldn't be happier. Being that he'd just had over 5 bowls of ramen for Lunch had nothing to do with this! Never!

Moving to his locker, the blonde twisted the lock with unmatchable accuracy and speed, flinging it wide and throwing his back pack inside. Tugging at his orange and white wrist band out of habit, he thought a moment before grabbing his binder and slamming the door shut.

As the blonde turned he found himself pinned to his own locker as a hungry pair of lips claimed his own. Inwardly he smiled, kissing back with matching vigor. His assailant pulled away slowly, a lopsided smirk playing across perfect lips. Almost black eyes flickered with amusement as a pale hand slid through onyx locks. How much Naruto loved those eyes, making his heart skip a beat as they traveled over him.

"Hey dobe, was wondering when you'd decide to show up." Sasuke teased, taking a step back, causing the young Uzamaki to pout.

"Oi Teme! First a kiss! Now an insult! I should beat your ass." Naruto snickered, playfully stealing a kiss from his boyfriend, while wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. The feeling of just being around the other boy sent sparks through him, and a warm feeling in his heart.

Sasuke smiled, something that was reserved for the blonde alone. The smile Naruto would die to watch every waking moment of his life. "I'd like to see you try." With that he slid his hands down Naruto's sides.

The blonde found himself blushing at the very dirty thoughts that ran through his mind. "Sasuke, come on… we agreed to wait a while before.. You know."

Naruto would proudly be able to say that he was the big 'V'. He'd been dating the Uchiha for over 4 months now, and he loved every moment of it. It had been the best thing to happen to him in his life. Aside from being adopted by Iruka when he was 12.

Some how, the great Sasuke had fallen in love with him while they had been kids, and Naruto had wormed his way under the cold exterior to the heart that lay far beneath the ice. And he enjoyed the fact he'd been able to do what so many had tried and failed at. It made him feel special.

The Uchiha nodded, stealing back his kiss. "I know dobe." Without realizing it, Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. It meant a lot to the blonde that his boyfriend was so understanding.

"Alright love birds! We don't need your gay-ness scaring the straight people." Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Sai standing in the middle of the hall. Hinata wasn't too far away as she came up from behind Neji and smiled sheepishly.

"No kidding Kiba, soon the children will be screaming in fear." Commented a rather bored looking Hyuuga, running a hand through raven stained tress.

"Oi! Just because your boyfriend is a lazy ass doesn't mean we can't get physical Kiba. And Neji, I've seen you basically undress yourself in the bathroom with Sai. Don't give

me your crap." Retorted a slightly irritated Naruto.

This caused everyone to burst into laughter, all but Shino and Shikamaru. Naruto swore that the two of them had something against laughing anyway. To Shikamaru, everything was 'Too Troublesome' and Shino, well, he was Shino. Did that guy ever even smile? Naruto had to wonder.

"Well, class starts in a few, I think I'll head out." Commented a slightly distracted looking Sasuke. The older teen pecked Naruto on the cheek, flashing him a grin.

"See you soon Teme." Naruto stole a kiss from his boyfriend as the older teen sprinted off towards his next class. The blonde smiled brightly as he watched Sasuke go. His heart fluttered in his chest. Oh, how he loved the other boy.

"Shit, Akatsuki." Neji cursed, catching the blondes attention. Turning on his heel, Naruto was greeted with the sight of what was the creepiest group on campus.

Naruto's fleeting joy was replaced with a knot in his stomach. The hallway became quiet and all scrambled out of the way for the renegades to walk through. Even Naruto took a hesitant step backwards, finding himself once again against his locker, though he wasn't happily pinned this time.

Three of them strode with unmatched grace, eyes fixated on wherever they where going. All where wearing the signature regalia of the group. An article of black clothing with silver lined crimson clouds.

The one on the right had strikingly bright neon green hair with unusually pale skin that reminded Naruto of alabaster stone. He was known as 'Zetsu' and one of the more enigmatic of the 5. No one was quite sure how he'd gotten mixed up with the crew, but no one bothered to ask. He was known to be rather violent as well as almost impossible to talk too. His Akatsuki symbol was a choker around his neck.

The one on the left was taller then the others, midnight blue hues and aqua tinted eyes pieced through all, contrasting amazingly with dark tan skin. A constant grin adorned his face, an almost shark like appeal to the oldest in the group. He was 'Kisame' also known as 'the shark'. He'd been kicked out of so many schools, not even he remembered which he'd started at. He was one all avoid, for he took much joy in fights. Most called him a Sadist, but Naruto thought him more of a Psycho if anything. His Akatsuki symbol was a bandanna around his head.

Then there was the one in the middle. The one everyone feared. Onyx locks contrasted with ebony orbs, with skin that seemed nearly a ghostly color. It was almost unnatural how much a like he looked to Sasuke. But then again, they where brothers. 'Itachi' was one of the only people that actually made Naruto's skin crawl. The Uchiha was the leader of the 'Akatsuki' and probably the worst. His Akatsuki symbol was merely a sash around his waist.

It wasn't because he was violent, nor because he was cruel. No, it was his reputation. Almost all the world knew his secret. The one he'd never been caught doing, nor did it seem like he ever would get caught with it. But Itachi was a murderer.

He'd killed his parents, everyone knew about that, but the court didn't have enough evidence to put him in jail. But all knew he'd done it. Just too think of what he'd done made Naruto sick. And too think that this murderer was his beloved's older brother was enough to make his blood boil.

Every time he looked at the man, he swore one of these days he'd beat the shit out of him. Though, he doubted he'd ever be given the chance. Had it been a couple years ago, Naruto would have jumped the Unchiha without a second thought. Things had changed, Naruto changed, but he was willing to make an exception, should he ever be provoked.

That, and there was a longer story between himself and the Uchiha family. Something that made his heart ache every time he thought about it.

"Naruto, come on. Class starts in a minute." Sai said off handedly, seeming bored.

The blonde blinked, realizing that his friend was right. "Uh, yeah. Thanks!" Sai was one of those people you could never be sure about. He always seemed like he knew more then he was telling. Something that always drove Naruto mad. Along with the tiny penis jokes.

Without much thought, the blonde glanced at the disappearing Akatsuki members and ran off towards his next class. No need to e late again.

Naruto entered the biology in the nick of time, noting that Neji had made it there before him. How he did it was a mystery that would never be solved. Not that anyone could solve much when it came to the Hyuuga. He was what people considered a 'prodigy', not that it wasn't far from the truth.

Naruto and Neji had hated one another as kids, that was until Naruto had beaten the shit out of him. After that, the two had become very close friends. In many ways, Neji was a lot like Sasuke. But more then anything, Naruto prided in the fact that Neji was the most honest person he'd ever met.

The Hyuuga had a gloomy past, dealing with the fact his father had been murdered and his mother died giving birth to him. But even with that, he'd become a great person. Sure, a bit full of himself to an extent, but he knew his own boundaries.

There was also something about the other teen that always made Naruto roll his eyes, the fact that Neji believed in 'fate'. He'd tried pushing it on the blonde many times before in the past, but after their fight, it would have seemed that the Hyuuga had given up on it mostly. Not completely, but enough that he seemed to try and make his own life. It was how he'd gotten Sai.

"Uzamaki! Take your seat!" Came a very unkind voice from the far right, breaking Naruto's train of thought.

Ducking as quickly as possible, the blonde sat next to Neji, grinning like an idiot. "Sorry Tsunade."

Neji merely rolled his eyes as Tsunade gave the blonde a glare. Oh, great. He'd made her upset again, and it wasn't even 5 minutes into the class. And he hadn't even done anything worth while. Yet anyway.

"Now, class. We're going to take notes for this week's test…." From there, Naruto stopped listening. Not that he hated Tsunade in anyway, but this class sucked like no other. Maybe, when he died, he'd use it. But until then, this meant absolutely nothing too him.

Within 10 minutes into class, Naruto was sound asleep, thinking of Sasuke the entire time. Not that it was anything new. He slept in Biology everyday since the beginning.

Eventually, he was rudely awakened by a loud thud and pain running down his whole right side. "Ow." It took a moment to realize he was no longer in his seat, but lying on the floor with a very irritated looking Tsunade standing above him.

"Why… hello there." He mumbled groggily.

"You slept in my class! Again! Do you have any idea how important this class is to graduate?!" She snapped, glaring at him with fire like eyes. Scary woman on a rampage!

"Um… I'm sorry!?" Yeah, perfect come back! Who could blame him? He was tired. He'd just woken up. This is where he wished someone would save him.

"Oi! Uzamaki! Kakashi is looking for you!" As if on cue, Kiba waved from the doorway of the empty class room.

"Coming!" Without sparing his Biology teacher another look, Naruto grabbed his backpack and ran like hell. Close call, but Kiba explained in the hallway he was fibbing and figured he'd save the blondes ass for Sasuke's sake.

It took what felt like forever for his classes to end, being that he had exams like no other. It drove the blonde nuts. How come teachers had to give out so many tests? As far as he was conserved, they could all just die. School was not Naruto's strong point. He could live without half the shit they taught him at school and get a long just fine in the real world.

As the bell rang for the end of school, Naruto nearly squealed, causing Kakashi to look at him oddly. Naruto ducked down a bit, noting the fact that his teacher was reading 'Kiss-Kiss Paradise' again. He swore Kakashi was a pervert. And the fact that he was dating Iruka proved it.

"See ya tonight Kakashi!" The overly energetic blonde called back into the class room as he bolted down the hall. The man made his adopted father happy, that was all that mattered the teen. No matter how much it made him shudder that his adopted father was dating his teacher.

Running to his locker, he quickly opened it and threw in all his stuff. Did anyone really expect the great Uzamaki Naruto to do homework anyway? He sure the hell hoped not. Because the day they did, was the day he was banned from ramen. And he liked his ramen. He liked his ramen very much.

"Naruto!" Came a very timid feminine voice, causing the blonde to smile.

"Hinata! How are you?" Naruto turned and greeted his friend with a soft hug. Hinata was one of the few Naruto trusted with his life.

"Good… but… umm…" The pale girl looked down at her hands and nervously touched the tips of her fingers together. Naruto always thought that the girl's habits where cute, and, had he been straight, he'd have dated her without a second thought. But his beloved Uchiha was all he ever thought about.

"What's up?" His voice was soft and conserned. She rarely ever got nervous around him anymore. Back when they where kids, she'd always stutter when talking to him. It was at times a bit annoying, yet completely adorable.

"Sasuke… umm… you-you should g-go see h-him." Her face was flushed, and she bit her bottom lip, not looking up at the blonde. That was strange.

"I was planning on it, but what's wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto was now truly concerned. Something didn't seem right.

"J-just go see him, okay? Please Naruto?" Hinata tilted her head up, so many emotions running through those unnaturally pale eyes.

"Okay Hinata..." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. "I'll see you tomorrow, and tell your cousin that I'm going to need today's notes from Biology!"

Hinata nodded, offering a weak smile. "Okay."

The blonde made his way through the crowded halls, waving at Sai on his way out. His mind was racing as he walked. What was wrong with Hinata? What about Sasuke? It just didn't seem right. Something was wrong about the whole thing.

Pushing the doors open as a few students walked in and out, Naruto caught a glance of Sasuke and HER out in the parking lot talking. It seemed like they where talking about something deep, because Sasuke looked like he was actually paying attention.

Oh, how Naruto hated HER. Better yet, hate wasn't the right word. Loathed fit his feeling much better. Her name was Sakura, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend and a compete slut. The pink haired freak was obsessed with his Uchiha, basically stalked him with her friend Ino.

They had to be the biggest skanks in school and hated him just as much, if not more, as he hated them. And that was a scary thought.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his beloved, watching the Uchiha turn and look at him with surprise. That was odd, but the blonde guessed if he'd been talking with the pink witch, he'd be easy to spook as well.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and seemed to snap at her before brushing past the girl with a look of annoyance. The pink witch turned and glared daggers at Naruto before storming off. Ha! Served the bitch right.

Sasuke walked up to the blonde, wrapping his arms around the now smirking Uzamaki.

"Was she bugging you my love?" Purred the blonde as he returned the embrace.

"It's nothing Naru-kun." With a soft sigh, Sasuke pulled away from the blonde, causing the younger teen to tilt his head.

"You okay Teme? You look out of it." Concerned about his beloved, Naruto placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little sick." The Uchiha took a step back from the blonde, giving him a soft smile.

"I don't blame you, being around the pink witch would make any guy sick." Naruto snickered a bit, smiling up at the older teen. "Maybe you should go home and sleep. Don't worry about going to the café today. We'll go tomorrow."

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Thanks Dobe. I think I will. I need the sleep."

Naruto returned the gesture, nodding back to his beloved. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke winked at the blonde, turning around and walking towards his car. Giving a final wave, the Uchiha disappeared in the sea of cars. Hinata's message was like a far off dream. She probably wanted Naruto to save Sasuke from the witch. Yeah, that had to be it. Hinata was such a big help. She was basically the one that had hooked Sasuke and Naruto up. Not that Naruto wouldn't have been able to do it himself, but she was the one who'd pushed them together. She was more than a godsend.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke going?" Kiba asked, trotting over to the blonde's side. He looked unusually happy.

"He said he was feeling sick. So I told him to go home." Something actually rational on his part. Naruto gave his friend a bright smile, tilting his head. "By the way, thanks for saving me earlier." One of the few things the blonde never forgot was when he owed people. And he owed a lot of people.

"Like I said, it was nothing." Kiba turned his head, glancing around for his boyfriend.

"You still coming with us, Brat?" The canine like teen asked, glancing back at the blonde before continuing his search. The nickname 'brat' was actually an old insult for back in the day when they had hated one another.

And like in most of Naruto's friendships, he'd fought Kiba for respect. The fact that he'd had to beat the hell out of both Neji and Kiba for any sort of friendship was a sad thought, but it had worked. They where loyal to him, but not like most might think. They all held him up as older brothers might. And could not be happier to have such friends.

"Actually, I was thinking about just going home." Naruto did not want to intrude on Kiba's time with Shikamaru. He respected both boys far too much to do such a thing.

"Oh, come on. I'm buying!" Kiba flashed him a grin, knowing full well how to bate the blonde into going.

Naruto shifted his weight a moment, tugging on his orange wristband. "Well… are you sure it's okay for me too come?" He wasn't going to turn down a good meal, but he still felt awkward intruding. It had been meant as a double date, and since Sasuke had left, he didn't see much of a point in going.

"Didn't I tell you that Sai was coming too? Neji has to go do something with the whole family business, so Sai has nothing too do for a couple hours." Kiba waved once to Shikamaru and Sai as he spoke.

"Oh, no. You didn't." Naruto felt himself blush as she scratched the back of his head. "If that's the case, I'm up for some Ramen."

Kiba laughed slightly. "Sorry, I must have forgot Brat." When Shikamaru came within arms reach, the older teen wraps his arms around him. "And if you where to eat anything OTHER then Ramen, I'd have to call the hospital!"

Sai, who had herd part of the conversation, smirked. "I could see it now. 'Young Teen Dies Of Ramen Deprivation'."

This merely caused everyone to react within the range of a smirk to full blown out laughter.

"Well, we don't want that too happen, now do we boys?" Kiba said as he gasped for air between fits of laughter. "We'd better get a move on it!"

Naruto laughed softly, turning too Sai. "Well, we'd better hope that Neji gets back from his appointment before we have a sex deprived Sai grinding on us."

Almost instantly, Kiba was on the other side of Shikamaru, who was watching curiously for the side, "Sorry Brat, but I have a boyfriend to hide behind."

Sai set a hand on his hip, smirking at the blonde with one of his sexy looks. "Oh yes, Naruto babe. I'd have you in my bed before it got too bad."

A deep blush ran across Naruto's face and he hid himself behind a makeshift cross he made out of two fingers. "No! Back you sex demon!"

Sai cocked his head back, lightly running a finger over his own lower lip. "You know, they always fed the _virgins_ to the demons… irony."

This got Naruto to stumble. "Back I say!"

Everyone laughed at this, even Shikamaru, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying something other then cloud watching. "We had better go. You troublesome fools."

With that, all four linked arms and headed off towards town, talking about random topics on the way. Naruto had to admit, going somewhere without Sasuke felt a little odd, but his friends had to be the best in the world.

* * *

Alright! I'm really happy with how this is coming out. The editing in this might seem slight and hard to pick out, but I think it flows better now. I read it out-loud while fixing the small things here and there. Expect chapter 2 soon, I'm in the mood to write and this one needs work! 3 REVIEW PLEASE! I love hearing from you people!

_**SIDE NOTE **_I know it says 5 Akatsuki, and we all know there are 10, but the others will show up eventually, don't worry. Naruto only knows about the 5 from school at this point in time! I have plans for the others, and I hope you enjoy what I do with them! Which, I'll give you the names that Naruto knows so far- Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori.

Continuing on, there's a couple… twists you may or may not like in the next chapter. I'm going to try and keep them as IC as I possibly can with these twists, and make it just a bit more exciting. Because, we all know! Naruto needs to be exciting! 's a must! See ya in the next chapter!

- _xGlowStyx_


End file.
